Les Règles de Silent Hill
by fallenRaziel
Summary: Comme j'ai adoré les clichés des RPG, j'ai eu l'idée de faire la même chose pour la saga Silent Hill. C'est entièrement de moi à part la règle 63  merci à Ansem's Way  et la règle 64  merci à Kaam Elott , alors amusez-vous !


**01° Règle Immuable de Silent Hill**  
Les clefs de la survie dans Silent Hill sont une bonne lampe torche (de préférence avec piles illimitées) et une radio (parce que c'est bien connu : les monstres, ça fait grésiller les radios) : sans ces deux éléments indispensables, vous êtes sûr d'y passer vite.

**02° «_No trepassing_» : Règle de la Limite à ne pas Dépasser**  
Une fois le panneau «Welcome to Silent Hill» dépassé, c'est fichu pour vous, vous pouvez plus revenir avant d'avoir vaincu vos démons (de toute façon, les routes ne sont plus praticables).  
Voir la _Règle 12°_.

**03° Règle de la Purée de Poix**  
Quels que soient l'heure de la journée ou le taux d'ensoleillement, il y a toujours un brouillard monstre à Silent Hill.  
C'est quand même bien plus pratique quand on veut masquer des lacunes graphiques, et puis ça fait plus flipper de faire arriver les ennemis dans le brouillard.

**04° «_Ben où qu'y sont tous passé ?_» : Règle de la Non-Prise de Risque**  
Comme toute ville-fantôme qui se respecte, vous ne croiserez pas un rat à Silent Hill (ou alors des très gros) ; les seuls quidams que vous rencontrerez seront soit des gens qui vous veulent du mal, de préférence des fanatiques religieux (ou des amishs), soit des débiles mentaux comme vous, soit des monstres sortis tout droit de votre imagination malade.  
Dans tous les deux cas, il est recommandé de tirer avant et de poser les questions après (pour plus de sûreté...).

**05° Règle de la Course Systématique**  
Silent Hill est déserte, mais c'est une grande ville ; et comme vous serez souvent amené à vous transporter d'un lieu à un autre, le plus sage est de courir : déjà pour gagner du temps, mais aussi pour éviter les monstres qui ne manqueront pas de vous coller au cul dans les rues.  
Dans Silent Hill, la fuite est de mise : la lâcheté est une vertu (cette technique est malgré tout à éviter dans les couloirs étroits encombrés d'ennemis)...

**06° «_Désolé, on est fermé..._» : Règle de la Xénophobie Ambiante**  
Vous remarquerez très vite que, malgré le grand nombre d'habitations dans la ville, la majorité des portes est fermée.  
Il peut y avoir plusieurs raisons à cela : soit les silent hilliens sont très craintifs, soit il détestent les étrangers, soit ils sont tous à l'église satanique la plus proche, soit les développeurs étaient de grosses feignasses (cette dernière hypothèse semblant la plus probable...).

**07° Règle du Jeu de Piste**  
Dans Silent Hill, vous serez souvent amené à traverser la ville pour trouver un objet que vous devrez utiliser tout de suite dans un autre endroit de la ville (de préférence très éloigné du précédent...).  
Les silent hilliens sont très joueurs... On en revient à la _Règle 5°_...

**08° Règle Immuable des Portes Innombrables**  
Une fois rentré dans un bâtiment, vous vous apercevrez qu'il y a des portes... beaucoup de portes.  
Il y a toujours un max de portes dans Silent Hill.  
Seulement, pas de panique : neuf portes sur dix sont fermées la plupart du temps et ne servent que de décor pour meubler les maps...  
Si une porte s'ouvre, c'est qu'il y a derrière quelque chose de primordial pour avancer dans l'histoire, un point de sauvegarde, ou un évènement particulièrement horrible (exemple : la Storeroom de l'hôpital dans _Silent Hill 3_...).  
Voir la _Règle 6°_...

**09° «_Memory Card Save the Game_» : Règle des Points de Sauvegarde**  
Il n'est pas rare que vous soyez saisi d'un étrange mal de crâne accompagné de souvenirs morbides en approchant d'un point de sauvegarde.  
Mais que cela ne vous empêche pas de vous en servir...

**10° Règle de l'Attirail Disparate et Improbable**  
Dans Silent Hill, pour vous défendre, vous trouverez : des flingues, des couteaux et autres armes conventionnelles, mais aussi des barres de fer, des télés portables, des clubs de golf, des machines à écrire, des katanas, des tronçonneuses, des haches, des pioches, des mitraillettes, des gants lunaires, des coutelas géants qui ne vous appartiennent pas, des supports à perfusions, des sacs à mains, des cravaches, des bouteilles d'alcool, des sabres lasers ou des fusils extra-terrestres...  
Il est inutile de préciser que tout cela tient parfaitement dans vos poches (sauf dans _Silent Hill 4_, qui fait dans le réalisme...).

**11° «_Je crois que je suis suivi..._» : Règle du Gros Méchant qui vous suit partout**  
Qu'il ait une tête en pyramide ou une tronçonneuse et un sourire sadique, il y aura presque toujours un Gros Méchant particulièrement effrayant qui vous filera le train et dont le principal but semble être de vous faire mourir de peur, ou de perpétrer des meurtres abominables dès que vous avez le dos tourné...  
On ne sait jamais quand ce Gros Méchant va apparaître, ce qui contribue à aggraver votre état de stress...

**12° Règle des Routes Impraticables**  
Dans Silent Hill, vous serez souvent amené à faire des détours pas possibles, parce qu'un petit malin a eu la bonne idée de défoncer les routes derrière vous...  
(Re)voir la _Règle 5°_.

**13° «_Il y a quelqu'un ?..._» : Règle des Toilettes Hantées**  
Dans Silent Hill, il y a toujours des toilettes (souvent crades) dans lesquelles vous entendrez des bruits pouvant faire penser qu'elles sont occupées ; mais il y a jamais personne (vous êtes dingue après tout...).

**14° Règle de la Carte Salvatrice**  
Dans Silent Hill, il est nécessaire de se procurer très vite les cartes de chaque zone, car étant donné les lieux labyrinthiques dans lesquels vous vous retrouvez systématiquement, vous tomberiez vite dingue (de peur ou de claustrophobie)...

**15° Précepte du Dieu Sanglant, mais Sympa**  
A un moment dans le jeu, vous risquez de tomber sur un(e) taré(e) congénital(e) aux tendances suicidaires qui vous baragouinera des énormités sur une divinité «miséricordieuse» qui doit apporter la félicité en faisant couler le plus de sang possible.  
Une logique qui vous échappera jusqu'à la fin...  
En tout cas, le fanatisme religieux a encore de beaux jours devant lui...

**16° «_Mais je te connais, toi !_» : Règle des Jumeaux Locaine**  
Si un monstre vous montre du doigt avant de vous charger, c'est sûrement qu'il vous en veut à mort.  
Quatre solutions s'offrent à vous :- la fuite (classique mais efficace) ;  
- le cri primaire (ça peut surprendre) ;  
- le fusil à pompe (radical...) ;  
- le coup de boule (ça peut marcher aussi...).

**17° Règle du Cartographe Amateur**  
Si vous trouvez une carte qui semble être dessinée par un enfant, c'est que vous approchez de la fin...

**18° «_Mon Dieu, que c'est triiiiiste !_» : Précepte de Walter Sullivan**  
Voir la _Règle 15°_... Soit vous êtes le taré congénital en question, soit vous serez amené à le/la rencontrer pendant le jeu.  
Dans ce cas, le jeu sera uniquement basé sur cette personne, et vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure qu'elle est une pauvre victime fanatisée, entraînée à tuer, abandonnée par ces parents, sans aucune notion du bien et mal (et qui en plus prend une chambre d'appartement pour sa mère...), ce qui le/la rend tout de suite vachement plus sympathique.  
Les dizaines de victimes qu'il/elle a tués dans sa vie ne paraissent plus si importantes et vous êtes prêt à tout lui pardonner...

**19° Règle de l'Incapacité Physique**  
Une fois rentré dans Silent Hill, vous vous retrouvez dans l'incapacité physique de sauter, pousser/sauter par-dessus des obstacles gênants, ramper, escalader des grilles, défoncer des vitrages ou ouvrir une fenêtre pour faire signe...

**20° «_C'est vachement... profond..._» : Règle de l'Abysse Ténébreux**  
Vous sauterez systématiquement dans tous les trous au sol que vous verrez, surtout s'il y fait très noir et que vous ignorez si il possède un fond ou pas...  
Notez que vous atterrirez toujours sans une égratignure...  
Vous êtes dingue, après tout...

**21° Règle du Boulet**  
A un moment donné dans le jeu, vous pouvez être amené à vous coltiner :  
1) une donzelle sans défense incapable de lever le petit doigt pour se défendre, qui court à 2 à l'heure et dont la seule utilité est de se faire buter par la Gros Méchant ;  
2) une donzelle armée jusqu'aux dents, qui court après tous les ennemis qui passent pour les tabasser à coups de sac à main, alors que votre principal souci est de vous tirer en douce.  
Dans les deux cas, la donzelle devient vite un boulet...

**22° «_Le maton te mate..._» : Règle du Geôlier Excentrique**  
A Silent Hill, les gardiens de prison ont l'habitude de porter des blouses de boucher, des gros casques pyramidaux, des bottes en plastique, des gants de Mickey et des coutelas géants.  
Pourquoi ?  
Allez savoir...

**23° Précepte de David Lynch**  
Ne soyez pas étonné de tomber sur un caddie dans un appartement ou un landau au milieu d'une piscine vide, c'est monnaie courante à Silent Hill...

**24° "_Et si on allait voir de l'autre côté de la rue ?_» : Principe de l'Office du Tourisme**  
A Silent Hill, il est inutile d'évoluer au milieu de la route : en effet, les objets de soin et armes sont toujours soigneusement déposés de chaque côté de la route, près des habitations, ce qui vous oblige à parcourir chaque rue deux fois, une fois par le côté droit, et encore une fois par le côté gauche, afin d'être sûr de ne rien oublier.

**25° Blague préférée des Silent Hilliens**  
La question «_Tu voyais des monstres, toi ?_», posée par un Silent Hillien sadique, a la propriété immédiate de vous faire passer pour un con dérangé (ce que vous êtes, la plupart du temps...).

**26° «_All is all right..._» : Précepte de Travis Grady**  
Si vous ramenez une gamine brûlée au dernier degré (et sans aucune chance de guérison) d'une maison en flammes, la seule chose que vous pourrez sortir sera : «_Tout va bien, maintenant..._»  
Encore de quoi vous faire passer pour un con...

**27° Règle du Personnel Hospitalier**  
Le personnel hospitalier de Silent Hill est très compétent : en effet, vous verrez souvent des infirmières vous courir après pour vous piquer à grands coups de seringue quelque part (ou de couteau de cuisine, ou de barre à mine).  
De plus, elles sont toujours bien mises : elles n'oublient jamais leur décolleté plongeant et leurs talons aiguilles...  
Fantasme oblige.

**28° «_On est le premier samedi du mois, alors..._» : Règle du Voyeurisme Risqué**  
Si vous tombez sur une scène de viol collectif perpétré dans une chambre d'hôtel par un Gros Méchant, il est d'usage de vous planquer pour mater discrètement...  
Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on peut se rinçer l'oeil gratos...

**29° Règle du Bestiaire Démoniaque**  
Dans Silent Hill, vous serez amené à combattre : des chiens zombies, de grosses sangsues, des fantômes, des taupes, des araignées, des lits d'hôpitaux, des mannequins, des infirmières, des phallus géants, des anus à pattes, des gros tas de graisse, des bébés siamois, des créatures simiesques et d'anciennes victimes oubliées...

**30° «_Sale petite peste !_» : Précepte de Laura**  
Rien à Silent Hill ne reste mignon ou innocent bien longtemps : soit la petite fille deviendra une peste insupportable, soit le petit garçon deviendra, une fois adulte, un psychopathe taré...

**31° Règle de la Lettre Venue de l'Enfer**  
Si vous recevez une lettre de votre femme décédée (grâce à vous) vous exhortant à vous rendre à Silent Hill, il y a toutes les chances pour qu'elle vous en veuille à mort et désire vous tuer...  
Il est aussi très possible qu'elle soit le boss final que vous devrez affronter pour sortir de cette ville de fous...  
Dans tous les cas, il est vital de jeter cette lettre et de ne pas faire ce qu'elle vous dit.

**32° «_Jésus te *censuré* !_» : Règle de l'Exorciste**  
Si la donzelle/boulet que vous vous trimballez se prend d'une soudaine envie de jouer les possédées, vous avez plein de choix possibles :  
- lancez-lui une Stun Grenade ;  
- aspergez-la d'eau bénite, d'ail et de fines herbes ;  
- entourez-la de bougies et chantez _Happy Birthday_ ;  
- un bon coup sur la tête ;  
- un pelotage rapide devrait la faire revenir à elle (attention au sac à main !).

**33° Règle de l'Ascension Pénible**  
Quand vous arrivez dans une zone comportant des ascenseurs, il n'est pas rare que ceux-ci soient hors service.  
Dans ce cas, il vous faudra soit changer de plan astral (un peu d'aglaophotis ?), soit trouver un cric pour forcer les portes.

**34° «_'Suis crevé, moi..._» : Règle du Sommeil Forcé**  
Vous ne dormez jamais à Silent Hill ; d'ailleurs, qui pourrait ? S'il vous arrive de vous réveiller (souvent par terre), c'est seulement parce que vous vous êtes évanoui.

**35° Principes des Angles de Caméra Barbants**  
Les angles de caméra dans Silent Hill sont étudiés pour que vous ne puissiez pas voir les monstres avant qu'ils vous sautent sur le poil.  
Mais cela a aussi pour inconvénient, quand a lieu un brusque changement de caméra, de risquer de vous faire tourner en rond (et en bourrique) pendant quelques secondes.

**36° «_Vous pourriez faire le ménage !_» : Principe des Employés Municipaux**  
A Silent Hill, tout est toujours sale : jamais vous ne rentrerez dans une pièce où il n'y a rien à redire.  
Les employés municipaux silent hilliens sont en grève perpétuelle.

**37° Principe des Petits Mots Doux**  
Vous serez amené à plusieurs moments du jeu à écrire des petits mots doux que vous glisserez sous la porte de votre propre appartement, pour pouvoir les lire avec délice plus tard.  
De toute façon, vous n'avez pas grand chose d'autre à faire et puis, ça fait partie de votre thérapie...

**38° «_Prochaine étape ?..._» : Règle des Lieux Récurrents**  
Dans Silent Hill, vous visiterez presque systématiquement :  
- un hôpital (peuplé de malades comme vous qui en ressortent encore plus malades) ;  
- une école (peuplée de fantômes ou de taupes) ;  
- une prison (dans laquelle on devrait vous enfermer) ;  
- un motel (avec des tas de portes fermées) ;  
- un parc d'attraction (qui n'a rien d'attractif).

**39° Principe de la Tare Congénitale Silent Hillienne**  
A Silent Hill, vous rencontrerez toujours des dingues, des tueurs en série, des fanatiques religieux, des victimes potentielles, des suicidaires, des incendiaires, des monstres sadiques, bref que des gens comme vous qui meurent d'envie de vous connaitre.  
C'est peut-être pour ça que vous avez tant envie de vous rendre à Silent Hill...

**40° Précepte du Monde Alterné**  
Il y a plusieurs façons de passer dans le monde alterné silent hillien :  
- s'évanouir ;  
- cligner des yeux ;  
- toucher un miroir ;  
- passer par un trou dans un mur ;  
- fumer un joint ;  
- ouvrir une porte ;  
- dire «Téléportation !» ;  
- regarder un épisode de l'Inspecteur Derrick.  
(A noter que le monde alterné est toujours beaucoup plus crade et plus mal famé que le monde normal. Certaines portes ou objets absents en temps normal s'y trouvent révélés. Il est donc conseillé de ne s'y rendre que si vous devez impérativement y chercher quelque chose pour avancer).

**41° «_What's the... ?..._» : Principe du Gros Méchant Invulnérable**  
Le Gros Méchant est invulnérable (à moins qu'il soit là en tant que boss).  
Vous aurez beau l'arroser avec tout l'arsenal dont vous disposez (même au lance-roquettes), il ne bronchera pas.  
Il est donc préconisé soit d'esquiver ses coups dans la mesure du possible (le Gros Méchant est souvent très lent, ce qui est normal quand on voit l'arme de trois mètres de long qu'il trimballe), ou de fuir, c'est encore mieux.

**42° Principe de l'Appartement 302**  
Si dans le jeu vous trouvez une pièce dans laquelle personne ne vient vous agresser, où vous êtes tranquille, et où vous pouvez même reprendre des points de vie et vous reposer, voire sauvegarder, alors vous pouvez être sûr que ce havre de paix se transformera tôt ou tard en antichambre de l'Enfer.

**43° «_C'est au pied du mur qu'on voit le mieux le mur_» : Règle du Rasage de Murs**  
Il est déconseillé de raser les murs de Silent Hill, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait en sortir pour vous faire un gros câlin...

**44° Règles des Fins Multiples**  
La première fin que vous verrez ne sera jamais :  
1) la vraie fin ;  
2) la plus intéressante à regarder.

**45° «_Qu'est-ce qu'on se marre !_» : Règle des Parties Répétées**  
Un Silent Hill n'est vraiment intéressant à jouer qu'une seule fois, car après la première partie, vous récupérez un arsenal beaucoup plus impressionnant (fusil extra-terrestre, mitraillette aux munitions infinies, sabre-laser, tronçonneuse...), qui vous facilitera tellement la tâche que ça en deviendra ennuyeux à mourir, au point de vous retrouver avec une cinquantaine d'objets de soin à la fin du jeu.  
La seule utilité sera donc de voir toutes les fins et de battre son record d'abattage. Revoir la Règle 10°.

**46° Principe de l'Inconscience Mortelle**  
A aucun moment il ne vous viendra à l'esprit d'essayer de trouver la sortie de cette ville de fous, vous préférerez vous enfoncer davantage dans les ennuis, malgré toutes les horreurs auxquelles vous avez assisté.

**47° «_Damn, it's too late..._» : Précepte de Henry Townshend**  
Aussi vite que vous alliez, vous arriverez toujours en retard pour sauver la pauvre victime du meurtre affreux ; vous ne pourrez qu'assister, impuissant, à sa lente agonie, sans manifester d'ailleurs beaucoup d'empathie à son égard...

**48° Principe d'Ashfield Heights**  
Ce n'est pas parce que vous n'habitez pas à Silent Hill que vous devez vous croire en sécurité...

**49° «_On sait jamais, ça peut servir..._» : Principe du Flauros**  
Vous serez parfois amené à obtenir des objets dont l'importance semble être capitale, mais dont vous ne comprendrez jamais l'utilité, ni le fonctionnement exact.

**50° Règles des Enigmes Indissolubles**  
La plupart des énigmes de Silent Hill sont tellement difficiles à résoudre que vous vous verrez obligé de dépenser 30 euros dans un guide officiel, de compulser des sites spécialisés ou de passer des heures devant votre écran pour trouver les réponses (exemple : l'énigme du piano de Silent Hill 1).

**51° «_Y z'ont que ça à faire ou quoi ?_» : Règle Immuable des Survival Horror**  
Comme dans tous les survival horror, vous serez amené à déverrouiller des mécanismes très compliqués à l'aide d'objets très bien cachés, pour ouvrir une porte dans un hôpital, un motel ou un bâtiment municipal.  
A croire que les gens n'ont que ça à faire de courir après une clef à molette servant à déverrouiller une plaque de fer au pied d'une statue derrière laquelle on trouve la clef servant à ouvrir la porte de leur chambre de motel...

**52° Précepte de la Mère Toute-Puissante**  
Beaucoup de natifs de Silent Hill ont un problème avec leur mère. Parmi ces problèmes, on trouve :  
- un complexe oedipien très développé ;  
- une adoration confinant au culte satanique ;  
- une tendance obsessionnelle à prendre sa mère pour une porte ;  
- un sentiment d'amour/haine destructeur qui a mené la dite mère en HP.

**53° «_Welcome to Silent Hill_» : Règle du Dépliant Touristique**  
Vous tomberez parfois, après une scène atroce, sur une brochure vantant les délices de la cité de Silent Hill, comme une destination idéale pour les vacances.  
Il n'est pas nécessaire de préciser qu'une fois sur place, l'office du tourisme restera étrangement muet au sujet de cette publicité...

**54° Règles de la Double Personnalité**  
Il est systématique qu'à la fin du jeu, vous finissiez par conclure que le Gros Méchant était en fait... vous-même !  
(A noter que ce n'est jamais dit clairement, mais faut avoir de la chiure de piaf dans les mirettes pour pas le comprendre...)

**55° «_Je vais encore dormir sur la béquille..._» : Règle de l'Abstinence Sexuelle**  
Quoi que vous fassiez pour elle, et en admettant qu'elle s'en sorte, vous ne vous taperez jamais la donzelle qui vous colle au train, à la fin du jeu (ni aucune des autres d'ailleurs), et pourtant certaines semblent ne demander que ça...

**56° Principe de l'Objet Utile dans Certains Cas, mais qui sert à toute Autre Chose au Final**  
A Silent Hill, les machines à laver marchent avec des jetons de flipper...

**57° «_C'est d'un pratique..._» : Règle de la Pièce Inaccessible**  
Certaines pièces dans Silent Hill sont absolument inaccessibles à moins de défoncer un mur voisin ou de péter le plafond de la pièce du dessus...

**58° Règle du Bâtiment Public Désert**  
A Silent Hill, quand vous rentrez dans un bâtiment public, hôpital, théâtre, école, église, motel, etc, celui-ci est systématiquement vide, alors que devraient s'y trouver les gens qui devraient y travailler.  
Mais bon, comme cela ne semble pas vous inquiéter de ne voir personne, continuez dans cette voie...

**59° «_Qu'est-ce que ça schlingue..._» : Règle de Trainspotting**  
Vous serez parfois amené à récupérer des objets coincés dans des bouches d'égouts, des ordures, voire carrément dans la cuvette des chiottes (dans laquelle vous trouverez de l'eau usagée, cela va de soi...), et il convient donc de vous armer physiquement et mentalement dans l'attente d'une telle éventualité.

**60° «_L'être humain est de nature contemplative..._» : Règle de l'Espionnage Industriel**  
Vous aurez parfois l'occasion d'espionner les gens : soit votre voisine d'à côté, des prisonniers dans leurs cellules, des gens chez eux par un judas dans le mur...  
Mais de toute façon vous êtes tordu et vous adorez ça, petit cochon !  
Revoir la _Règle 28°_ pour se rappeler des conditions de matage dans certains cas risqués...

**61° Règle du Promeneur Prudent**  
Evitez de marcher près des voitures à Silent Hill, il y a souvent un truc planqué dessous. Pareil quand vous abordez une forêt : certains monstres adorent se jeter du haut des arbres dès que vous approchez en criant «_Geronimooooo !_».

**62° «_J'ai vu de la lumière, alors je suis entré..._» : Règle de l'Attraction Lumineuse**  
Les monstres sont attirés par la lumière. Vous avez donc deux choix : soit marcher tous feux éteints en prenant le risque de rentrer de façon intempestive dans un monstre qui bullait tranquillement en vous attendant dans un tournant, soit y aller pleins phares et rameuter tous les monstres du quartier.  
Tu parles d'un choix... (A noter que ce procédé est aussi valable pour le parfum, qui attire de façon intense les infirmières : évitez donc de vous parfumer avant de vous pointer à Silent Hill : si vous sentez le Hobbit qui a fait un sprint, elles vous laisseront tranquille.).

**63° "_Un visiteur...venu d'ailleurs..._" : Règle de Ray Bradbury**  
Vous aurez remarqué que l'emplacement de Silent Hill est inconnu de toutes cartes, GPS dernier cri, ainsi que Google Maps.  
Cependant, dans la plupart des fins de Silent Hill, les extra-terrestres ont le don de vous trouver du premier coup alors qu'ils n'ont jamais mis les pieds ici...  
Comme quoi, dans l'espace, y'a toujours quelqu'un qui peut vous entendre crier...

**64° "_Pu****, c'est quoi ce bruit ?_" : Règle du Bruit Insolite**  
Parfois à Silent Hill, quand vous inspectez une pièce, au moment d'en sortir vous entendrez soudain un bruit violent venant de nulle part et sans aucune cause apparente.  
Ce bruit n'a pour autre fonction que de vous faire sursauter dans votre canapé (il est fortement déconseillé de jouer à Silent Hill dans une pièce basse de plafond, au risque de vous causer une grave commotion cérébrale en le percutant avec votre tête).

**65° Principe de la Projection Mentale sur Ecran Géant ou Règle Ultime**  
N'oubliez pas : tout ce que vous voyez se passe dans votre tête, et rien n'est réel. Par conséquent, si ça devient trop dur à supporter, vous pouvez toujours dire «_Pouce !_»


End file.
